saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexander R'lyeh
Appearance Personality Background Chronology Relationships Abilities Sword Art Online * Level: 96 * Hp: 18560 Main Equipment * [[Crescent Silver|'Crescent Silver']] (One Handed Curved Sword/Throwing Blade - 69th Floor Boss Drop) * Skills One-Handed Curved Blade Unarmed Skills Throwing Skills Chakram Dancer Alfheim Online * HP: 500 * MP: 1200 Main Equipment Skills One-Handed Blade Unarmed Skills Throwing Skills Chakram Dancer Magic Skills Spells Wind Attributed Magic * Fenrir Storm - Charges a players weapon with a bolt of green penetrating lighting which can later be fired at a target. While charged, lighting appears to scintillate across the weapons surface. * Thunder Web - A spell that sends sparks throughout the target's body, sealing their movement. * Mjolnir Lightning - A spell that summons a blast of lightning from the heavens, which strikes the enemy's postion Water Attributed Magic * Aqua Bind - A Binding spell used to restrict the movements of multiple opponents. * Aqua Stream - An offensive spell that creates a penetrating, laser-like high pressure stream of water. * Healing Magic - Multitude of High ranking recovery skills for single or group use that cost little mp. * Ice Arrows - A non-tracking offensive spell that creates and launches four sharp ice pillars at a single enemy. * Ice lens - A low-level, distance viewing spell which creates an ice lens that increases the distance a player can see. * Ice Tornado - An offensive spell that surrounds a target with a tornado of damaging ice. * Purified Surface - A spell that creates a surface of water close to ten meters in diameter. The water surface provides players standing atop it with a healing effect along with fire and poison resistance. * Revive - Allows for the resurrection of a player from a Remain Light. * Water Breathing - A spell that allows other (non-undine) players to breathe underwater. * Searcher - A penetration spell that can be used in any attribute and helps break through camouflage spells and detect hidden players. For a Undine, when the spell is cast, multiple fish spawn and spread out in the area randomly, nullifying camouflage spells if the creature comes into contact with the hidden player. * Tracing Searcher - A variant of the searcher spell that summons a small magical creature that follows the target's position to the caster. In a undine case its a fish. * Freezing Coffin - The player freezes their opponent in a giant block of ice, which high durability, but they are unable to be attack by the caster or anyone else. Will eventually release the opponent depending on whether its a monster, boss or player. * Aurora Execution - A High-level aoe spell. The player charges energy above them and then once the cool down timer has ended, the player lowers their hands at the area they wish to attack and creates a massive aoe blast effect. * Absolute Zero - A high level direct line attack. The user creates a 25 meter blast of magic that deals massive amounts of ice and light damage. * Typhon Rager - A high level offensive spell that surrounds a chosen target a tornado of damaging water. It also be used underwater for an even greater aoe effect that pulls in other players or monsters. Fire Attributed Magic * Dispel - Dispels a magical effect with a burst of red light. * Fireball - Launches a ball of fire that deals fire damage. * Fire Spear - A spell creates three vicious, fast moving lines of fire projected away from the caster. Earth Attributed Magic * Quicksand Freeze - A spell that creates a surface of sand close to 15 meters. The opponent who steps in the surface of sand, will start to sink and their reaction time will lower. Darkness Attributed Magic * Moonlight Mirror - A high-level spell which creates a two-way mirror that allows communication between two players. The length of time it can be maintaned depends on the time of day, the longest period being at night and the shortest during the day. * Peeping - A spell that summons and attached a familiar on the target player, allowing the caster to steal a look from the target's perspective. A debuff icon appears on the target's view for a second when the spell is cast, but can easily be missed by most players. Light Attributed Magic * Butterfly Shield - A high-level shield that surrounds the target with a swarm of butterflies. This shield is continually active and decreases the caster MP by a large amount for each attack the shield defends against. * Cold Resistance Spell - A spell that protects from the sense of cold. * Hit Point Buff Magic - A unknown-element (light) that grants the caster's party a temporary HP buff. * Hit Point Regeneration Buff - A light spell that increases Hit Point regeneration. * Mana Point Regeneration Buff - A light spell that increases Mana Point regeneration. * Holy Smite - A high-level attack spell that summons a beam of light down upon the enemy and creates a debuff on defence. * Divine Ray - A direct line of attack spell that can be cancelled and continuously spammed for maximum power at the cost of it seriously depleting the MP bar. Sound Attributed Magic * Healing Tones - A soft chorus is performed to resonate among the party, recovering everyone's health. * Harmony Growth - A harmony melody that further increases Hit Point Regeneration as well as defence. Illusion Attributed Magic * Hypnosis - A spell which allows the caster to control a single NPC. When under the effects of this spell, the NPC will show visible light effects. * Metamorphosis - A spell that turns the player into a random monster, based on their skills. * Moonshade Lurk - A spell that allows the caster to conceal themselves while under the shade of the moon. * Night Vision - A spell that allows the player to see in the dark. Can Also be used on other players as well. * Smokescreen - A long-range fascination spell that creates stream of jet black smoke, which covers the battlefield and obscures anything in it from view. Outside System Skills Trivia * Light Magic is included because even though its not listed in the Anime or Manga, it Is listed in the Lost Song Game so I added it. * Since Light Magic is not given to once race and there are many spells that do not feature an element or have an unknown element, I am going to place them in Light Magic, because it would make sense.